Troubles In Paradise
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Chandler and Monica's marriage is on the rocks. Based upon the book "Another Man's Child" I made one change from the book. (In the book, she went into labor earlier) Hope you like it and don't hate Chandler.


Troubles In Paradise

Chandler Bing and Monica Geller have been dating for a few years now. Chandler and Monica love hanging out with there friends Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Monica's brother Ross. Chandler and Ross were high school best friends. Monica and Rachel were high school friends. Ross and Rachel are dating.

One night Chandler takes Monica to a fancy place. They ate and danced. Then he got down on one knee and asks "Monica, will you marry me? Monica says "yes, I will marry you." They kissed and danced again. Later went home. Went to her apartment and called there friends.

Ross, Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe all came. Monica says "Chandler and I are getting married." Rachel says "Congrats." Ross says "I'm so happy for you marrying my best friend." Everyone hugged Chandler and Monica. They stayed awhile. Then they all left.

The next evening they start planning there wedding. Monica says "do you want children? Chandler says "of course I do. I would be honored to give you my children." Monica says "I want at least 2." They start looking at dates and picked out a date.

Six months later came there wedding. Ross is best man. Rachel is maid of honor. Phoebe a bridesmaid. Joey performs the wedding. Monica's father walked her down aisle. A few minutes later Chandler and Monica are announced husband and wife. They kissed. They had a reception and a dance. But after awhile they went to there hotel suite. That night they made passionate love to each other.

The next morning they went on there honeymoon. A week later they came back. Chandler and Monica moved into there new house.

A few months later Monica says to Chandler " let's start a family." Chandler says "okay." That night they made love. A month later Monica is disappointed.

Three months later still nothing. One day Monica is crying and Ross walks in. Ross says "sis, what's wrong. Ross sat down with Monica and hugged her. "Come on talk to me". Monica says "we have been trying for a baby for six months and nothing is happening. Ross says "sweetie don't give up yet. Keep trying I know how much you wanted to be a mother since you were a child." Ross keeps holding her until she stops crying. Ross left later.

Six months later still nothing. All of there friends pretty much know what's going on. Chandler and Monica's relationship is changing. One night they lay in bed. Monica says "let's try one more time." Chandler says "what's the use you're not getting pregnant. What else do you want me to do? Monica says "don't know." Would you agree for us to get tests done? Chandler says "sure". Chandler and Monica called there doctors and made appointments.

A few days later Chandler and Monica went to there check-ups. They went home later. They hung out there friends.

A few days later the doctor calls and asks them to come to his office. Chandler and Monica are in his office. The doctor says "okay let's start with Monica. Monica grabs on to Chandler's hand. "Your tests are fine. Everything looks fine. But yours, Chandler. I'm afraid you are sterile. I am so sorry. Monica cries. Monica says " what's the cause? The doctor says "well I was looking at your medical history and as a child you had mumps and a high fever." Chandler asks "what are our options? The doctor gave them information. Chandler and Monica went home. Monica says "what about adoption? Chandler says "I don't like the idea because if we get a baby or a child and then the real mother wants it back and I don't want you to go through that." Monica says "how about artificial insemination? Chandler says "no, because it wouldn't be mine." Monica says we will ever become parents, Chandler. Chandler says " I don't know. Monica says "I want to be a mother." Chandler says I know you do." Chandler calls the friends to come over. Chandler and Monica told there friends the disappointing news. They all hugged them.

For the next few weeks they are fighting and yelling. Chandler says "Can you honestly tell me that you're content facing the rest of your life childless? Monica says "I can tell you, this, Chandler I can't bear to face the rest of my life without you. Her tears broke his heart and he wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. "Shh". Monica says "I'm scared, Chandler. I'm so scared I'm losing you. Chandler says "I'm right here, honey. And I love you more than ever. We will get through this. Chandler loved her. More than life. But he was no longer sure he could make her happy. Chandler says "But back then, we thought I could give you everything and while I can still provide for your creature comforts we've got to face the fact that I'll never be able to give you the one thing you most to have. Monica says "you're, you are the one thing I want most to have. You always have been. Chandler says "every time I look at you, I know I've failed you." Monica says "Oh no, Chandler. Never have you failed me. What's happened is not your fault. Chandler says " if I were any kind of man I'd let you go. I'd free you to find someone else. Monica says "you are the best kind of man, Chandler Bing. Don't you ever doubt that? Chandler says "so, what are we going to do, Monica. We're right back where we started. Monica says "I don't know." Chandler and Monica hugged.

The next day Monica went to her doctor and talked about options. Monica is looking at a catalog. Then she found one that matches Chandler. Monica tells her doctor she wants to get inseminated. Monica makes an appointment. Monica hated lying to Chandler but she wants a baby so badly.

A few days later Monica goes and gets inseminated. That night Chandler and Monica are lying in bed. Monica says "make love to me, Chandler. They made love. Monica knew it was then that their baby has been conceived. Because it was only after Chandler's love had mixed with that tiny bud of life inside of her that she could relax enough to accept the seed of another man into her womb.

A month later Monica goes to get a blood test. Monica went back home. The next day the doctor calls Monica and she is pregnant. That night Chandler came home. Monica says "I'm pregnant. Chandler knew the baby wasn't his. I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I had everything planned. Oh, Chandler I did it for you. I love you so much. Please believe me the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." I was artificially inseminated, Chandler. I choose a specimen that matched you completely. It's our baby, Chandler. Yours as much as mine. That night we made love. That when our baby was conceived, Chandler. I know until your love was inside me, I couldn't accept the sperm that she gave me. My body was rejecting it. Until you! Chandler says you did it without talking to me about it. You lied to me. You're pregnant with another man's baby. And then Chandler stormed out. Chandler felt used. And betrayed. And Jealous. Monica was having a baby. Another man's baby.

Monica tries to call Chandler but he doesn't answer it. Monica calls Rachel. Monica says I need you and Ross. Ross and Rachel arrived in 15 minutes. Ross says "sis, what's the matter? Monica says " I did something and I didn't tell Chandler about it and he's angry with me. I got inseminated and I'm pregnant and he stormed out. I can't understand why he's so against artificial insemination. We are finally having a baby. Ross says "I will go and see if I can find him and talk to him. Monica says "thanks, I love you bro." Ross says "I love you too." Ross hugs Monica and leaves. Rachel comforts Monica. Ross found Chandler in his office. Ross says " Monica loves you and she wants this baby and wants you. You can finally have a baby that you always wanted. You need to think, do you want to lose Monica? Ross called Monica that he talked to him.

A couple days later Chandler walks in. Chandler says "I just wanted to tell you I'm home. Monica says " to stay." Chandler says "yes." Monica hugged him. Which was one of the reasons he's came back to her. She was pregnant. He was her husband. He would stand by her. Because he was an honorable man. Because she needed him and because he loved her so damn much that even pregnant with another's man's child he still waned her. Monica says "I did it for you. I never meant to hurt you, like that, Chandler. I'm sorry. Chandler says "shh". He pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head. It's okay Monica. I understand. "Everything to be all right."

A few days later Monica says "what's going on with me? I'm having a baby, Chandler. Our baby. Chandler says "we need to get something straight here; the child you are carrying is not and never be ours. Monica says "what are you saying? Chandler says "the child you're carrying is yours. I want no part of it. Monica says "why you came back then. Chandler says " I'm here because you are my wife and because in spite of everything I find that I still love you as much as ever.

The next day Chandler came home when he heard Monica throwing up. Chandler grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. Put the wash cloth on her neck and face. Monica is having all day morning sickness. The violence and frequency of her vomiting started to alarm Chandler. Monica says "it's normal. Chandler says "talk to your doctor about it. Monica says "you're really concerned aren't you. Chandler says "yes."

Four months later Monica is five months pregnant. Chandler says " I'm sorry I can't give you the children you need but-. Monica says " no, Chandler you can't take responsibility for what happened. You can't keep blaming yourself for the negligence you suffered as a child. I don't blame you. I don't love any less for it. Your sterility is something that happened to both of us. Chandler says " I love you, Monica for more than anyone or anything else in my life. And I'll stand beside you until the day I die as long as that's where you want me to be. Monica says " always, Chandler. I want you there always. That night they made love.

Two and half months later Monica is seven and half months pregnant. One night they are in bed. Monica starts to feel some pains. Monica says "it's my baby, Chandler. It's coming and it's way too early. Chandler takes Monica to the hospital. Monica goes up to delivery room with Chandler by her side. A few minutes later the doctor delivers a baby girl. The baby girl did cry. The doctor took her to NICU right away. The doctor says "I have ordered something to help you sleep as soon as you get settled in your room." Monica says " no, I have to see her." Chandler says "come on, Mon you have to rest you just gave birth. Monica says " all right I will try to sleep." Monica was brought back to her room. After Monica fell to sleep. Chandler goes to the NICU window and goes in the waiting room close by. Which he stays all night. The baby is hooked up to all sorts of machines. Chandler sat down in one of the chairs and fell to sleep.

In the morning Chandler wakes up and calls Ross. Chandler went to the window and looking at the baby girl. Then he went to Monica's room. Monica says "how's she doing? Chandler says "about the same." The doctor came in. The doctor says "your baby girl's lungs are developed enough but she is a tiny baby. She needs to gain weight. Monica says how soon can I start breastfeeding her." The doctor says " in a few days we try that. The doctor left. Chandler took Monica to see the baby. Monica says "hello my precious." Later Chandler brought Monica back to her room.

A couple days later Chandler takes Monica home, where there friends are waiting. Ross hugs Monica. Later the friends left. Chandler brings Monica to the hospital to see her. Monica says "we have to name her how about Isabella Marie Bing." Chandler leaves the room. A nurse says " that night when you came in Chandler stayed close to nursery. Monica says "really" Monica thinks he's coming around.

A few days later Monica started breastfeeding Isabella. Monica and Chandler see Isabella often. Joey, Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe are visiting more often.

Six weeks later Monica goes to see Isabella. Monica also had her check-up. Monica went home. But later in the day Chandler went to see Isabella. That night they are in lying in bed. Monica says "I love you, Chandler Bing. I had my check-up today. Please make love to me." Chandler says "are you up to it? Monica says "yes." They made love and lay in each other's arms. The next day Chandler went to see Isabella. Chandler says "I'm married to your mommy. Here's the thing, I love you mama very much. And pretty soon as you get to know her you're going to love her too. And she loves both of us. So you and me we're going to have to share her. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay with that now, sharing her with you. I'm sorry it took me so long to come around.

Chandler and Monica go together to see Isabella. Monica says "you care about her." Chandler says " I care about you, Monica. Period. Don't do this. Monica says "look at her, Chandler. How can you look at her and not love her? Chandler says "she's not mine to love. Another day Chandler goes to see Isabella. Chandler is talking to her. Isabella cries when he steps away but stops when nearby. But Monica walks in. The nurse places Isabella in Chandler's arms. Chandler kissed her forehead and handed her to Monica. Chandler says "I'm a father. Chandler knew he was peace now.

Two weeks later Chandler and Monica brought Isabella home and there was Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe. Everyone held Isabella. When everyone left. Chandler says " I'm sorry how I felt at first about her. But the truth is I'm in love with her. She's mine to love. Monica says I know you love her. Chandler and Monica kissed.

Three years later Isabella is 3 years old. Monica is seven months pregnant; they decided to do insemination again. Chandler comes home. Isabella runs to her daddy. Isabella says "you're the best daddy in the whole wide world. Chandler says " you're sure made me the happiest one, Isabella.

THE END


End file.
